powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobuo Akagi
"AkibaRed!" "Pain is strength!" / is the leader of the Akibarangers. Biography He is an average (if very delusional and eccentric) man working at Sasaki’s Ponpoko Delivery Services. He is already 29 years old, and he still loves Super Sentai. Lately, he has also been getting into the anime “''Z-Cune Aoi”, to the point where he got guilt-ridden for attempting to buy a Great Five toy after seeing ''Aoi merchandise, namely a cardboard cutout. His legs are trained from running around for his delivery work, but unfortunately, being a messenger, his body isn't trained for battle. With years of Super Sentai knowledge, he easily sees through the weaknesses and strategies of monsters, as well as see the cliches the villains make. He is described to be a "virgin" in recent information released about him. He excels in the "delusion power" that powers the Akibarangers in combat. Akiba Red - Cardboard= A makeshift Akiba Red costume like AbarePink in Ep. 9: The Pain Sentai Breaks Up. used by Nobuo in lieu of the real one when Hideaki Tsukada (actually ©Na) requested to see them in full costume after their Moe Moe Z-Cunes were locked up. }} Roll calls Unlike the Sentai heroes he emulates, as Akiba Red, Nobuo decides to alter his roll call on each occurance. He states his designation ("Akiba Red!"). However, before this, he states one of his personal Sentai superlatives. He also imitates the poses of Sentai heroes during his roll calls. *Ep. 1: Pain is Power!: "Banban is my favourite Dekaranger!" *Ep. 2: The Activation of a Bizarrely Decorated Vehicle Summons a Full Blast of Red Delusion: "Big bro's my favourite Hurricaneger!" *Ep. 3: Pain Touch! Drunken Hero Adventure!!: "Use the KirinRanger's drunken-style!" *Ep. 4: Forbidden Delusion is the Pain of Immortality Blue: "I wouldn't mind letting Ley Nefel walk all over me!" *Ep. 5: Our Pain ☆ Yellow Mama: "For parental visit episode, I recommend that of Vul Panther!" *Ep. 6: Take Flight Leader! The Painful Trap of Deluded Photography: "I liked Niibori best as Red Hawk!" *Ep. 7: Delirious Runaway Itasher Break Through the Limit!: "My favorite character from Maskman is Commander Sugata!" *Ep. 8: The Bonds of Painful Special Training are the Authorization Road's Conspiracy Intersection: "The official hero food I want to eat the most is Misaki Megumi's beef stew!" *Ep. 9: The Pain Sentai Breaks Up.: "My favorite siblings are all of Fiveman!" *Ep. 10: Non-Pain inducing Curse of Z ― into a New Chapter: "Commander Arashiyama has the best haircut!" Behind the scenes Portrayal Nobuo Akagi is played by . As Akiba Red, his suit actor is . Sentai notes *Nobuo is similar to Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger in that both are big fans of Super Sentai who got the chance to be part of a Sentai. They also have both great knowledge in Sentai. The obvious difference is that in the world of Gokaiger, the Super Sentai exist as real heroes, while in the world of Akibaranger, the Super Sentai exist as a TV show. *Nobuo is also similar to Radietta Fanbelt from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. *Nobuo shares his last name with Ippei Akagi (DenziRed). However, it's only by pronunciation, as the last kanji in his surname is different from Ippei's. *AkibaRed's pose is the same as that of Akarenger and GoggleRed in the poses of their respective teams. As a diehard Sentai fan, this probably was intentional on Nobuo's part. *Nobuo is 29 years old, which is one year older than the currently second oldest active Sentai Ranger, Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (Masato Jin is revealed to be older but his age is unknown). *AkibaRed's scuplted hair is reminiscent of the helmet of Battle Japan in Battle Fever J. Category:Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Akibarangers Category:Sentai Fans